The Squire of Gothos Revisited
by NeuroticSquirrel
Summary: What if Trelane was interested in something a little bit different? You know how teenagers can be... Slash most likely.


**Author's Notes**: This may not make much sense to people who haven't seen the TOS episode, The Squire of Gothos. The quote that starts the fic is taken straight from the episode. Basically, some of the Enterprise crew are transported down onto a planet controlled by a nearly omnipotent being named Trelane who wants to play games with them. Go to this site w w w. memory-alpha. org/ for a synopsis and other information about this episode. (Remove the spaces.) I start this fic about half-way through the episode and take it places I probably shouldn't.

There will be **slash** so be warned.

And, yeah, I don't own anything and am not profiting from anything to do with this fic. May the Star Trek gods forgive me.

**Squire of Gothos Revisited **

**Chapter 1 **

"I object to you. I object to intellect without discipline. I object to power without constructive purpose," Spock told Trelane gravely.

The squire frowned at him, and, quite casually, struck him across the face hard. Spock hit the ground. McCoy gave a cry of outrage and instinctively rushed to help, but an invisible force held all the crew away from Spock. Trelane turned a pleasant smile to Kirk.

"So, my dear Captain, this lovely woman does not interest you?" He gestured to Ensign Traverse, decked out in 19th century dress that revealed all her assets. She glared at him but kept her silence.

Kirk struggled to keep his temper under control.

"She is one under my command. And she would not wish my interest."

"Ah, but they're all under your command," Trelane gestured widely to the assembled crewmen, latching on to Kirk's first statement and pointedly ignoring the second. "Perhaps you would like one more equal to you. Perhaps the one highest in rank."

His attention turned to Spock who was attempting to rise from the floor, his face already beginning to bruise. He grabbed him by the arm and forced him up, running his fingers across his face, examining him thoughtfully.

"Let him go!" Kirk ordered, rushing forward despite himself, only to encounter an invisible barrier.

Spock, never one for casual touch, immediately attempted to disentangle himself from Trelane's grip, to no avail. Trelane's pleasant smile had a decidedly sinister look.

"Now, now captain, don't worry. I know many gentlemen would look down upon you for this particular inclination, but I, however, know it's perfectly natural."

His fingers tightened on Spock's face. Spock's eyes widened and he gasped and went limp.

"I have no interest in him!" Kirk cried desperately. "Let him go!"

"Don't worry, Captain. Of course you have no interest in him. I've seen what pedarests like and this one is far too old." Trelane looked at him with eager eyes, holding Spock's limp body upright as easily as a man would hold a doll. "At least he appears to be far too old. I can fix that! I can make him exactly what any man would want in a catamite!"

"No!"

"Don't worry! I'll make sure he'll retain all of his memories and such. He'll still be mentally your equal!"

"Let him go!"

Trelane cheerfully ignored him and turned to concentrate fully on Spock. The crew helplessly watched as Spock began to shiver and whisper "No, no, no…" Kirk rammed his fist impotently on the invisible shield that separated them. For a moment, they could feel Trelane's power as it entered Spock. They both appeared to glow, brighter and brighter until they had no choice but to shield their eyes.

When the light died down, Trelane had a proud smile on his face and a limp, long haired figure loosely held in his arms. The figure immediately began to struggle and pushed himself away from Trelane. Trelane allowed this and the figure stumbled gracelessly, legs as shaky as a newborn fawn, and collapsed in a heap a few feet away from the powerful being.

"Careful, you may have to take a while to regain your strength." Trelane cautioned the figure unnecessarily before turning to the captain.

"Here you go, Captain, my finest work!" he gestured proudly to the heavily breathing figure on the ground.

"Where is Spock? What have you done with my first officer!" Kirk demanded.

"Are you blind, my dear captain?" Trelane asked condescendingly. With a quick move, he grabbed the figure on the ground by the arm and none-too-gently pulled him up. He grabbed the long black hair and pulled it up to reveal a changed, but familiar face.

Kirk, along with rest of the crew, gasped in shock. Although his hair was longer and his face held signs of youthfulness that Kirk had never seen, it was undeniably Spock. Only it wasn't the Spock he was used to seeing. This Spock's face did not have any of the creases or scars of age. His body, never thick, was even more slender than before. His hair ran down his back and fell in his face, almost obscuring his upswept ears. His youth was almost painfully prominent; he did not looking any older than the human equivalent of 20.

Kirk gave Trelane a murderous look.

"You bastard! You had no right to do this! Change him back!"

Trelane gave him an affronted look, pulling Spock closer to him so he was completely pressed against his body. Spock struggled, but the change had left him weak and Trelane just jerked him harder against himself.

"Honestly Captain, is this how you react to gifts? And such lovely ones as well…" Trelane stroked Spock's cheek. "I'll just put off your reaction to shock right now, but later I'll expect proper gratitude. Now, I'll leave you some time to make your decision." Here his eyes swept over the crew. "I went through all the trouble of giving you plenty of options. You should be grateful for that as well as adding to the education of a being much, much higher than you. "

In a flash, he disappeared. Spock, bereft of support, slumped bonelessly to the ground.

The invisible barrier separating them seemed to dissipate along with him. McCoy and Kirk rushed to Spock's side, McCoy bringing out his tricorder as he did so.

"How is he Bones?"

Kirk helped Spock up into a sitting position.

"Physically fine. No, physically better than fine. All of his old scars are gone. However, so is much of his muscle mass."

Helped him to a chair.

"How do you feel Spock?"

"…different. It is difficult to describe." Spock looked at Kirk, curiosity in his eyes. "What happened exactly?"

"You don't remember?"

Spock didn't respond, distracted by the hair in his eyes. He touched a strand and held it in front of his face like it wasn't his.

"My hair hasn't been this long since…" he murmured to himself. He looked up at Kirk. "I assume it's not just my hair that's been changed?"

"I'm sorry, Spock. I don't know how this is possible."

Spock stood up. Bones eyed him warily, ready to catch him should he fall. He watched him like a hawk (or a mother hen) as Spock walked to stand in front of the large mirror hung prominently on the wall. He gazed at his reflection in silence for a moment. Then he gave a comment that Kirk really should have expected.

"Fascinating."

He turned to Bones. "Doctor, how far do the changes go?"

Bones started in surprise. "Well, they seem to go all the way, but I would have to have your medical files from the first time you were this age to compare."

"May I see your tricorder?"

Bones shrugged. "Of course." He moved to Spock, tricorder proffered. "Maybe you can tell me if these results were normal for your age."

Kirk stared at the two of them in bemusement as they fell into a deep discussion about the change and what the results might be if they could replicate it safely with Bones throwing in his own moral views on the subject and Spock combating them. What a time to find a common fixation!

"Gentlemen."

They looked up. "Yes Captain?"

"I think that, if Mr. Spock is not in any dire danger right now, we have more important things to worry about."

"Of course, Captain, I apologize," Spock said smoothly pulling away from the doctor. "Do you wish to attempt to hail the Enterprise again?"

"Might as well. What else can we do?"

To be continued if anyone at all enjoys this. Please leave reviews or I'll assume this is massively stupid and shall work on something else.  



End file.
